10 coisas que Sakura nunca soube sobre Sasuke
by Gih Bright
Summary: Sakura sempre pensou que soubesse tudo sobre Uchiha Sasuke; nunca esteve tão enganada. Sem par definido.
1. Chapter 1

**Sinopse**: Sakura sempre se gabou que sabia tudo sobre Sasuke; nunca esteve tão errada. Sem par definido.

* * *

_**Avisos:**_

- Fic betada por minha pessoa. Erros são culpa da droga do br office! Essa praga funcional!

- Capítulo 1 dedicado a Lily!

- Leiam a nota final. É importante.

* * *

_**10 coisas que Sakura nunca soube sobre Sasuke**_

_**Por: **Gih Bright**  
**_

* * *

**1 - Ele gostava de bolhas de sabão.**

Sakura nunca soube que Sasuke um dia já fora deslumbrado por bolhas de sabão. É que era simplesmente inconcebível que alguém do famoso clã Uchiha pudesse ter tal fascínio, especialmente Sasuke, que sempre aparentava ser tão frio quanto a estas coisas.

Entretanto, desde a mais tenra idade, ainda quando seus pais eram vivos, Sasuke possuía uma fascinação por bolhas. Talvez fosse apenas uma ingenuidade infantil que germinou em seu coração, que viria a se encher de trevas. Talvez os motivos não importassem muito, afinal. Ele já foi alguém normal, uma criança normal e praticamente todas as crianças gostavam de bolhas de sabão, praticamente todas ficavam fascinadas com os mil tons refletidos na água ensaboada, naquela pequena esfera frágil e translúcida.

O que importava é que ainda havia resquícios de ingenuidade em suas lembranças tintas pelo sangue; pouquissíma coisa, nada mais que uma sombra de um passado remoto, mas persistia. Nem mesmo seu assombroso orgulho de vingador poderia negar tal constatação, contudo a raiva distorcia os vestígios de inocência que teimavam em existir dentro do Uchiha. A resposta natural é que o sangue Uchiha corrompe, entretanto trata-se de uma falácia, pois o que vicia é a ganância.

Uchiha Sasuke era e é ganancioso. Sempre quis mais do que já tinha. Apesar de ter o amor da mãe e o companheirismo do irmão, ele também quis a aprovação do pai. Não bastava ser um filho diligente e esforçado, porque isso jamais atrairia o olhar orgulhoso do genitor, não enquanto não fosse melhor do que seu irmão. E Sasuke se imaginou melhor que Itachi, para poder ser o orgulho do seu clã também. Era por orgulho, mas também era por ganância - mesmo que, naquela época, ainda não soubesse seu significado.

Como uma bolha de sabão, Sasuke queria refletir todas as qualidades que todos admiravam. Ele queria ser o centro, o único. Pura ingenuidade a sua. Um sonho infantil de grandeza, mas que também persistia; dessa vez corrompido. Porque se outrora era a vontade de deixar seus pais e seu clã orgulhosos, dessa vez era para machucar, ferir, estraçalhar; destruir. Era um desejo corrosivo por poder, motivado exclusivamente pela raiva e pelo ódio a quem lhe tirou tudo.

Especialmente porque Sasuke aprendeu o verdadeiro significado das bolhas de sabão. Quando todos morreram, Sasuke aprendeu que bolhas de sabão são belas, mas provisórias. São únicas por apenas alguns instantes antes da explosão; é uma beleza finita e trágica. E ele ambicionou aquele destino. Desejou que sua vida brilhasse em mil tonalidades, nem que fosse por parcos momentos antes de seu objetivo ser realizado.

Porque bolhas de sabão possuíam um significado muito maior do que os leigos poderiam imaginar: elas eram insignificantes, efêmeras, vibrantes. Eram eternas em sua existência mínima. Um brilho intenso, mas temporário. Algo miseravelmente belo e que seria visto apenas para umas poucas pessoas privilegiadas.

Ele quis que sua vida seguisse aquele curso, brilhante e temporário. Queria que seus objetivos se refletissem pelo mundo de forma rubra, como o sangue de sua família iluminado pelo luar.

Na noite em que perdeu tudo, ele quis que sua vida fosse como uma simples bolha de sabão: ele queria um fim rápido e trágico, após o seu objetivo.

E não importava quais meios fossem, mas ele se empenharia para ser assim.

_Sakura nunca percebeu a sutileza das bolhas._

_Kakashi compreendia coisas finitas._

_Naruto gostava de bolhas de sabão, mesmo sem entendê-las._

_Sasuke nunca conseguiu este fim._

_(E aquele era apenas mais um fracasso)  
_

* * *

**Pois é. Cá estou eu com mais uma fic! E dessa vez capitulada! E, pasmem, uma fic com 10 capítulos praticamente pronta! Ou seja, se vocês quiserem, ela terá sim a continuação! Provavelmente, eu vou atualizá-la semanalmente._  
_**

**Esta fic terá 10 capítulos que serão pequenas ficlets, que podem ou não conter spoilers, mas eu os aviso no ínicio do capítulo. Podem ficar tranquilos quanto a isso!  
**

**Entretanto, eu ainda não sei se a fic terá par. Se vocês tiverem uma preferência, então podem comentar nos reviews e eu computarei os votos, desde que a review não seja por picuinha de uma pessoa alucinada em X par.  
**

**Espero que tenham gostado!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sinopse**: Sakura sempre se gabou que sabia tudo sobre Sasuke. Nunca esteve tão errada. Acredito que a fic realmente vai ficar gen, ou então com um sasunaru/narusasu implícito.

**Avisos**:

_- Errar é humano. Leitores que perdoam as ficwriters praticam atos misericordiosos;_

_- Não sei se o capítulo vai ficar inteiramente cannon. Maiores explicações na nota de fim._

_- Resposta aos reviews no final da fic;_

_- Desculpem a demora. Culpem a dona do capítulo um que não tinha lido e comentado sobre o capítulo; eu estava esperando ela._

* * *

_**10 coisas que Sakura não sabia sobre Sasuke.**_

* * *

**2 - Ele adorava laranjas**

Sakura não sabia que Sasuke não gostava de doces; Kakashi sabia e Naruto presumia (afinal, alguém que gostasse de doces nunca ficaria o tempo todo com a expressão fechada), por outro lado Sakura tinha o conhecimento de ele não gostava de frutas, pois não era tão politicamente correto quanto parecia – mesmo que Naruto contestasse tal assertiva. Mas ela desconhecia que ele sempre foi apaixonado por laranjas.

Era notório que Sasuke não gostava de excessos, por mais que sua própria existência fosse uma contrariedade aos seus gostos, já que ele sentia _tudo_ em excesso. O fato é que ele gostava de laranjas, mas a razão disto estava além dos excessos: Laranjas tinham gosto de infância perdida; tinha o gosto das memórias distorcidas, como uma fotografia velha e gasta de pessoas mortas há muito tempo. E que, com horror, ele viu que era a sua família e a pessoa que um dia foi.

Laranjas eram doces como os sorrisos de sua mãe. E pensar nisso lhe fazia lembrar em como o rosto dela era bondoso, como sua voz era sempre calma e gentil e em como seus gestos eram sempre delicados. Sua mãe descascava a fruta nos dias quentes de verão, enquanto o vento quente entrava pela janela fazendo seus cabelos longos e negros ondularem por alguns instantes. Parecia mágico.

Laranjas também eram azedas, como a carranca que seu pai sempre tinha no rosto, lembrando-o que sentimentos poderiam ser uma fraqueza em um campo de batalha. Mas todo azedume tinha sua razão de ser e o seu pai era um shinobi, um dos melhores da vila. Tinha os olhos mais rígidos que já vira em alguém, um olhar experiente de quem já tinha visto tudo; um olhar nobre.

Não havia excessos no sabor, por outro lado sua casca era laranja demais, chamativa demais - assim como as boas memórias eram. Lembrar em como sua mãe cantava para ele dormir ou em como seu pai lhe olhou orgulhoso quando completou um jutsu difícil. E a contrariedade persistiria, porque relembrar é conversar com fantasmas do passado que não deveriam existir.

O cheiro das folhas de laranja era tão peculiar quanto os nuances de seu passado; era tanto agridoce quanto tóxico. Era inebriante e doloroso. O cheiro era paradoxal, um vício pouco saudável. Porque o cheiro das folhas de laranja lhe lembrava Itachi, assim como perfume das flores lembrava sua mãe e o odor cítrico de ambos remetiam a figura austera de seu pai.

Tudo estava interligado.

É inegável que o cheiro da casca da laranja também era a fragrância da quebra da sua inocência. Ele se fragmentou em mil pedacinhos que seriam carregados pelo vento, para nunca mais serem reconstituídos.

Comparações doíam, mas ele as fazia mesmo assim; era muito mais forte do que ele.

Assim como o vício por laranjas.

Não adiantava manter segredo, nem mesmo lutar contra isso. O que ele fazia era apenas acalentar os bons vestígios de seu passado e apunhalar cada memória que o fazia sofrer, distorcê-las até que pudesse acreditar em uma mentira. Era impossível conviver com algumas memórias, em especial, as com seu irmão, estas eram ternas, pois quem mais cuidou dele fora quem lhe traiu. As vezes, à noite, quando ingeria o sabor agridoce da laranja, poderia ouvir aquela voz séria ecoando gentilmente em suas recordações, dizendo que sempre o protegeria. Uma mentira, a maior traição de todas; Itachi lhe tirou tudo.

Na calada da noite, com o sigilo das sombras, ele descascava laranjas apenas para sentir todas aquelas fragrâncias mais uma vez, porque elas o lembravam da sua dor e do seu objetivo. E quando o sofrimento era muito, ele fechava seus olhos e sentia a dor correndo em suas veias, se transformando em ódio e determinação. O sentimento corrosivo percorria suas veias e ele teria uma noite sem sonhos, nem pesadelos, motivando-o a viver como um ser artificial – pelo menos enquanto estivesse longe do seu time.

_Laranja_.

Sasuke nunca poderia ignorar aquelas implicações. Talvez por causa disso que ele sentia dificuldade em ignorar Naruto em sua casca tão laranja, com memórias tão agridoces quanto as dele.

Sakura nunca percebeu as implicações.

Kakashi desconfiava.

Naruto sempre soube o segredo.

Sasuke nunca se importou por isso.

_(algumas coisas só seriam importantes para ele, afinal)_

* * *

_**Resposta aos reviews**_

**AS **

De anjo setsuna? 8D

Eu tinha sumido do fandom por um bom tempo, não sentia vontade de escrever. Mas esse ano eu senti essa necessidade de voltar pra cá, afinal, Naruto é um fandom esculhambado, mas sempre, sempre e sempre vai ter um espaço no meu coração. Não só porque foi meu primeiro fandom, mas porque eu sempre dou a sorte de encontrar gente muito bacana por aqui.

A maioria dos capítulos tem a mesma carga reflexiva, então o par não seria o foco. Até porque o Sasuke, do jeito que ele é, não iria conseguir pensar em romance de forma direta. Os vínculos que ele formou, inclusive, foram acidentais porque em nenhum momento ele planejou se afeiçoar tanto ao seu time.

Obrigada pelas dicas. Eu estou precisando de beta e, como eu posto os capítulos no trabalho (para que eu não durma no meio do expediente ou entre em crise de raiva), não dá pra ler e revisar o capítulo como ele merece.

Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também!

* * *

**PCSD- Uzumaki**

Galera esquece que o vingador Uchiha ainda teve um resquício de infância, mais ainda: ele foi o único Uchiha que chegou perto da inocência, até porque a impressão que dá é que os pais de Sasuke e o próprio Itachi o colocaram em um redoma de vidro. O pior? O único que não percebeu isso foi o próprio Sasuke, protegido tanto pelos pais e pelo irmão que acabou desvalorizando até isso. Na verdade, isso passa a ser só mais um motivo para ele ter raiva.

Ele não merece tal comparação, mas ainda é pertinente, então é válida.

O par eu estou pensando em manter, mas deixar meio implícito, como no anime/mangá. Deixar cada um pensar o que quiser, até porque o enfoque mesmo é a carga reflexiva da fic.

Espero que tenha curtido esse capítulo!

* * *

**Lady Yuraa -pptusachan**

Então, eu estou pensando em fazer esse par só que implícito porque o objetivo maior da fic é a carga reflexiva que algumas pequenas coisas na vida de alguém pode ter. Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo!

* * *

**Lily Angel**

Lilo! Até que enfim, né guria? Retribuição? Você quer dizer que FINALMENTE vai me fazer aquela fic da fuinha linda e maravilhosa? *-*

Todos os capítulos terão essa composição. Frase simples + reflexão + o que cada um sabe.

Me diz ai? Gostou da segunda comparação? (por favor, finja que já não tinha lido, rs)

* * *

**Sephirot**

Obrigada pelo elogio! Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado da comparação do teme com as bolhas de sabão. Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo 2!

* * *

**Bom, eu não faço ideia do porquê o tomate é representado como a fruta favorita do Sasuke pelo fandom, sequer sei se isso tem ou não alguma ligação com o Cannon. Só que eu achei muito previsível e resolvi colocar outra fruta. Foi difícil encontrar uma, porque o Sasuke é muito, como eu posso dizer? _Fresco_. Ele é cheio de particularidades e frescuras e encontrar coisas que combinem com ele de um jeito transversal foi meio complicado, mas eu gostei de ter escrito esse capítulo, embora ele não é o meu favorito. **

**Espero que tenham gostado!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sinopse**: Sakura sempre se gabou que sabia tudo sobre Sasuke. Nunca esteve tão errada. Acredito que a fic realmente vai ficar gen, ou então com um sasunaru/narusasu implícito.

**Avisos**:

_- Errar é humano. Leitores que perdoam as ficwriters praticam atos misericordiosos;_

_- Capítulo inusitado._

_- Resposta aos reviews no final da fic;_

_- Desculpem a demora!_

* * *

_**10 coisas que Sakura não sabia sobre Sasuke.**_

**3 - Ele tinha caspas.**

Sakura (qualquer garota na verdade) se encantava pelo rosto bonito e o corpo atlético dele, admirando cada poro e cada mácula – se é que havia. Em sonhos infantis, cada garota que colocasse os olhos em Sasuke perderia ao menos uma noite cogitando a hipótese de ser sua escolhida.

Os rapazes da vila automaticamente seriam rivais de Sasuke não apenas porque todas as garotas nutriam uma paixão platônica avassaladora, mas também por causa de sua força. Os guerreiros não se importavam com aparências, mas com a habilidade demonstrada no campo de batalha, sobretudo pela herança genética de Sasuke: o sharingan.

O que Sakura e as demais meninas nunca repararam foram nos minúsculos pontos brancos em sua camisa azul. Nem mesmo os mais poderosos rivais de Sasuke repararam e, se o fizeram, não se importaram com o fato, sem saber a peculiaridade da situação.

Mas os pontos brancos na roupa estavam todos lá, nítidos para qualquer um ver. Especialmente quando Sasuke mudou suas vestes, tingindo-as de negro, como as sombras que sorrateiramente o apartavam dos vínculos que realmente importavam.

Sasuke tinha um grave problema com caspas.

Nem sempre foi assim. Quando ele era menor, sua mãe cuidava para que o menino enxugasse seus cabelos após o banho e antes de se deitar, assim como zelava para que o filho _realmente_ tomasse banho. Aquele fato era desconhecido à todos em Konoha, mas Uchiha Itachi guardaria aquele segredo até sua morte, embora, mais tarde, muito mais tarde, quisesse tê-lo dito à Naruto. Era o papel dos irmãos mais velhos, não? Partilhar segredos inconvenientes dos irmãos mais novos com seus amigos; Itachi teria gostado disso. Naruto mais ainda. Mas a vida não foi boa para ele ou para Sasuke; nem para Naruto.

E o que isso importava afinal?

O fato era que Uchiha Sasuke não gostava de tomar banho quando criança. Inacreditável, mas verídico. Um dia ele foi como qualquer criança e não um menino com olhos tão adultos de que conhecia a dor da perda e a solidão constante. Ele já fora apenas um garoto normal, que queria orgulhar os pais, mas que ainda assim tinha suas meninices inocentes. Mikoto zangava-se com o filho apenas naquele momento, por poucos instantes, porque seu sorriso não podia ser contido, assim como o vento não poderia ser aprisionado.

Depois do banho, Mikoto sempre sorria para Sasuke, dizendo que naquele momento o reconhecia como seu filho e Sasuke sorriria verdadeiramente, um tanto quanto constrangido é verdade, mas seria um sorriso real, despido de qualquer impureza ou maldade. Sasuke tinha tudo: seus pais, um nome e um destino.

E quanto tudo isso foi arrancado, Sasuke perdeu o chão. Antes mesmo de se entender, ele perdeu sua essência. A pureza e docilidade foram arrancadas, instaurando-se a amargura em seu peito, adoecendo o seu sorriso; o brilho em seu olhar extinto. Só restou ver a correnteza do rio, solitário, pensando em tudo o que já teve e em como gostaria que sua casa não ficasse tão vazia.

Havia um menino. Ele sempre passava sozinho e sempre lhe mostrava uma carranca; Sasuke não gostava dele. O garoto era sozinho, tão sozinho quanto ele. Doía olhá-lo porque Sasuke, de alguma forma, via-se refletido naquele olhar e ele não entendia aquilo. Por isso sempre voltava a se lembrar das coisas que perdera, para que aquela dor sempre estivesse presente, incentivando-o a cumprir seu objetivo.

Sasuke sempre lembraria da mãe quando, após os treinos, dormia com os cabelos molhados; mas não se importava mais em enxugá-los, pois não haveria uma reprimenda e um sorriso depois. As vezes o cansaço após o treino era tanto que sequer se banhava, preferia adormecer e aproveitar enquanto a fadiga se sobrepujava aos seus pesadelos que inevitavelmente ocorreriam.

Ele não era vaidoso consigo mesmo, não se importava com as finas cicatrizes muito claras que cobriam sua pele dos ferimentos causados nos treinos e batalhas. Não se preocupou com os furos em sua roupa quando Haku o atacou e nem nenhum dos ferimentos posteriores; suas cicatrizes eram seus pequenos troféus de vitória, pois cada uma delas era a superação sua sobre determinada técnica ou desafio. As cicatrizes o aproximavam do seu objetivo, eram a marca da sua força e do seu esforço.

Também eram prova da sua vontade de proteger.

"Meu corpo apenas se moveu". Era uma meia verdade. De fato, ele não pensou muito quando agiu, só a ideia de perder Naruto estava fixa. Sasuke já tinha perdido tudo uma vez e a vida deu uma guinada trazendo-lhe novas coisas importantes para proteger; ele não queria perder de novo.

Seu corpo se moveu sozinho.

Entretanto ainda lhe restava uma ferida aberta, que ainda sangrava e ardia; a ferida maior estava em seu peito. Doía em seu coração e aquela dor não tinha remédio se não a vingança e a consequente morte de Itachi, seu _irmão_.Não importava o que Kakashi dissesse, sobre ele se sentir vazio após a morte do seu irmão, não importava as coisas que teria que perder no processo; nada importava. Ele precisava fazer aquilo. Era uma promessa que fizera a si mesmo, por todas as lembranças importantes. Por todo o seu passado. Por tudo o que ele foi.

Sasuke precisava matar Itachi.

Mesmo que perdesse novamente tudo o que lhe era importante, ainda havia a es Era um pensamento _contraditório. _Naruto o fazia ser contraditório daquele jeito, entre querer seguir sozinho e deixar tudo para lá. Porque o mundo lhe trouxe um novo desafio e ele um dia precisaria abandonar o seu lugar no time sete, a admiração de Kakashi... E droga, _talvez, _quando o dia chegasse, eleaté sentisse falta dos gritos irritantes de Sakura, embora o que mais sentiria falta seria o vínculo com Naruto. Era _horrível_ admitir isso, mas esses pequenos laços eram tão importantes que chegava a ser patético. Sasuke queria o bem deles, queria _estar_ com eles. Porque o _dois_ é sempre melhor que o _um._ O dois nunca é _sozinho._ Por isso que às vezes, só ás vezes, Naruto conseguia fazer com que desviasse do proposito original.

Por alguns instantes não era uma vontade de ficar mais forte para destruir seu irmão, era ficar mais forte do que Naruto. Por alguns instantes, o sonho não era matar Itachi, era ser um ninja mais forte para proteger seus amigos. Apenas alguns instantes.

Como naquele fim de outono, quando voltavam de uma missão. Era por do sol e ventava gelado, Sasuke estava considerando seriamente ignorar o banho gelado e cair na sua cama e dormir quando ele escutou a risada de Naruto, que passava o braço direito ao redor de seus ombros.

-Saia. -mandou.

-Relaxa, _cascudo_, só 'tou tirando as caspas do seu ombro! -disse Naruto com um sorriso enorme, saboreando o som da palavra "cascudo".

Sasuke se empertigou, ficando irritado na mesma proporção de envergonhado. Naruto ria com gosto, o braço ainda ao redor do ombro do Uchiha, por mais que Sakura estivesse adquirindo um tom intenso de raiva, o que significava uma explosão em iminência.

-Naruto...! -ameaçou ela, inchando como um sapo.

-Quê? É verdade! -disse Naruto, agora estando perto do desespero. -Ele tem caspas!

Sasuke se desvencilhou do outro, tentando ao máximo reuniu os frangalhos de sua dignidade enquanto Naruto era espancado pela colega de time, infelizmente Kakashi ainda estava ali para engrossar o coro de "Sasuke, vá tomar banho", literalmente. E foi isso o que ele fez, realmente, por mais _ligeiramente_ emburrado que estivesse – não que admitisse isso. A parir desse momento, enquanto permaneceu em Konoha, ele parou de dormir com o cabelo molhado, passando a tomar banho após os treinos todos os dias e cuidar mais de si, fazendo as caspas eventualmente diminuírem. Kakashi aprovou a mudança e um dia qualquer bagunçou seus cabelos como um pai acaricia ao seu filho depois de sentir orgulho; Sasuke gostou disso.

Entretanto o que mais gostou foi do sorriso que Naruto lhe deu naquele mesmo dia. Foi igual ao sorriso de sua mãe; como uma ventania.

Sakura nunca reparou em nenhuma caspa.

Kakashi sempre cuidava da sua equipe.

Naruto se importava com a saúde física do rival.

Sasuke pensou que aquela memória fosse feliz.

_(E depois, mesmo a achando banal, ainda sentia-se feliz em relembrá-la)_

* * *

**Resposta aos reviews**

**Yumerin**

Desculpa na hora de atualizar. Que bom que gostou da laranja. É que eu via um monte de tomate e eu não sabia a razão, mas parece que tem um art book que confirma que a comida favorita dele é o tomate, entretanto isso soa tão clichê. A única fruta salgada ser o tomate... Embora também seja uma forma do Sasuke "agradar a sogrinha". Ela era tomate e ele verdadeiramente ama tomate, só...

Obrigada pelo comentário e eu espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo um tanto quanto... Inusitado.

**PCSP-Uzumaki**

Resolvi postar logo o capítulo. Ce sabe que eu tava doida para postar algo novo,né? Então saciei a sede com esse capítulo. Espero que goste desse aqui. Ele realmente é inusitado, acho que nunca vi em algum canto alguém atribuindo essa caracteristica peculiar ao teme, mas você, como minina internacional que é, já deve ter visto isso em algum lugar.

**D. Balthazar**

Owwwwwwwwwwn obrigada! Eu fiquei toda feliz com esse review, porque você bem sabe o quanto eu deprimo com a minha escrita e o quão eu fico insegura com meus textos! Obrigada mesmo Nairzilda 3

Espero que goste desse capítulo especialmente inusitado que escolhi.

**Angel Setsuna**

Sem problemas! O ffnet é um saquinho mesmo para logar, mesmo eu tenho que concordar e olha que eu prefiro ele do que aquela praga egípcia que é o nyah.

A relação tomate-Sasuke saiu em um databook no Japão, com informações oferecidas pelo Kishimoto. Mas eu quis reinventar o Sasuke e coloquei a laranja, de certa forma, combina com ele mesmo.

O fandom está decadente, mas eu tou tentando convencer algumas autoras boas como a hiei-and-shino e a yeah-rebbeca a voltarem a ativa. Naruto tem muito potencial de boas estórias e precisamos influienciar uma nova geração de bons escritores e aprimorar os escritores novatos daqui, não afastá-los como algumas narutards e sasuketes estão fazendo, essas pirralhinhas e 3 anos de idade mental.

O capítulo de hoje é mais inusitado, espero que tenha gostado!

* * *

**Eu não pretendia demorar tanto na postagem, de verdade. É que essa fic é dedicada a alguém e essa pessoa mal está conseguindo acompanhar, aí eu tenho medo dela se perder nos capítulos ou ficar com preguiça de ler tudo (eu conheço a praga e sei que ela é capaz disso). Então eu estava esperando essa pessoa ler para poder postar o novo capítulo, mas não posso deixar vocês esperando e este também é um fato.**

**Me desculpem por isso.  
**

**Espero que gostem desta fic!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

_Eu sei: grande demora. Deixa eu explicar o que houve. Eu tinha escrito esse capítulo a um tempão, no__trabalho__, e não lembrava onde tinha salvado. Daí pensei "tenho que reescrever", só que aí veio OAB e o maldito TCC. Não passei na OAB de novo, logo, estou estudando pra ela, DE NOVO.__  
__E então eu não estava com tempo pra escrever, aí hoje no trabaho, eu pesquisando um modelo de ação e eis que clico "procedimento xxxxx" e era o capítulo da fic -.-"__  
__Felizmente estava no disco local da máquina do meu pc, ia ser um mico gigante se estivesse na pasta de documentos onde todos na promotoria pudessem ler -.-""""__  
__Enfim, espero que gostem e mil desculpas pela demora._

_Não foi betado, erros por minha conta._

* * *

**Capítulo 4 **

**4 – Sasuke não era maníaco por limpeza**

Quem visse Sasuke sempre tão metódico pensaria que sua casa e seus pertences seriam extremamente organizados, com tudo muito arrumado. Pelo menos, Sakura pensava. Naruto tinha certeza que Sasuke tinha mania de perfeição, tendo em vista os modos sisudos do Uchiha e o jeito do "não me toque. Sou de porcelana e você tem _germes."_. Entretanto, dos outros três que compunham o time sete, Kakashi descobriu a verdade quase sem querer: Sasuke era tudo, menos organizado com suas coisas. E Kakashi conseguiu entender bem porque ele era assim, porque também conheceu Itachi.

Não tão bem quanto Sasuke, mas Kakashi sabia o suficiente sobre seu irmão para entender a complexidade dos seus sentimentos.

A casa de Sasuke casa não era excessivamente limpa, tampouco era uma sujeira; era apenas uma casa normal. Não era sempre que Sasuke se dispunha a arrumá-la e deixá-la impecável – não receberia visitas ou sermões por isso. E essa constatação doía. Por isso que ele se irritou tanto com Sakura quando esta lhe disse que Naruto era indisciplinado porque não tinha pais e que isso era algo _bom. _Não era. Não dava para ser. Isso o irritava, porque Sakura não entendia. Ela dizia gostar dele, mas sequer conseguia compreendê-lo. Se esforçava, é claro, mas ela se apaixonara por uma ilusão sobre o que imaginava ser ele; de ilusões Sasuke só precisava a dele.

Era comum encontrar uma fina camada de pó sobre os móveis que menos utilizava ou encontrar a lavanderia acumulada de roupas sujas e espalhadas pelo piso. Na sala era frequente encontrar uma ou outra arma jogada a esmo no sofá. Seu quarto era razoavelmente limpo, mas sempre que chegava de um treino mais severo, sempre ficava abarrotado de coisas pelo chão; as vezes parecia um arsenal.

Não era desleixo com suas coisas, mas pura falta de tempo e disposição para tanto, já que Sasuke considerava mais produtivo treinar para ficar forte. Ele passava muito tempo na floresta, treinando seus jutsus ou aprimorando suas técnicas de combate; gastava toda sua energia nisso.

Para Sasuke, deixar todos os objetos em seus respectivos lugares ou deixar tudo exageradamente limpo era sinônimo de organização, uma característica que não possuía. Ou melhor, _não poderia_ ter.

Sasuke podia ser disciplinado e obstinado com seus objetivos, mas não conseguia ser organizado com suas coisas. Não havia uma ordem natural em seu guarda-roupa, nem na geladeira e nem em nada na sua vida – mesmo seus treinos eram irregulares. Ele treinava sempre que podia, por quanto tempo achasse necessário. Se esforçava, claro, mas não havia um padrão sobre o que iria treinar ou quanto tempo levaria até aperfeiçoar alguma de suas habilidades. Então, o máximo que ele poderia fazer quanto a sua ausência de organização seria mentir descaradamente.

Ele se considerava, inclusive, um bom mentiroso. Poderia mentir e transmitir ao mundo que ele _poderia_ se passar por organizado, mas não _queria_ fazê-lo.

Organização lembrava Itachi.

E todas as vezes que lembrava o irmão era inevitável lembrar da última recomendação: _me inveje, viva uma vida miserável._ Sasuke invejava Itachi, não apenas a força monstruosa e o brilhantismo que seu irmão tinha; Sasuke também invejava sua organização. Itachi sempre foi meticuloso com todas as coisas que possuía, seu quarto, além de impecável, transmitia toda a serenidade do dono; era horrível admitir isso, mas era verdade.

Por mais que Sasuke quisesse apagar de sua lembrança qualquer boa memória sobre Itachi, era impossível esquecer o quão sereno e calmo o outro era; Itachi sempre foi morno, seus olhos sempre foram fumaça. Não havia o fogo que existia no olhar de cada Uchiha do clã, Itachi sempre foi diferente. Seus olhos sempre eram esfumaçados, envoltos em um pensamento que ninguém seria capaz de entender.

Itachi era _terno._ Aquela organização toda transmitia isso também, porque seu irmão tinha diversas obrigações, com o clã, com a vila e com a família e, muito embora nem sempre fosse possível conciliar tudo, ele tentava e as vezes conseguia conciliar todos seus compromissos e encontrar tempo para ele; Sasuke vivia para esses momentos.

Como o seu aniversário de quatro anos. Era um dia chuvoso e Itachi demorou para chegar em casa. Sua mãe fazia um bolo (os melhores bolos que existiam) e seu pai estava fora trabalhando. Sasuke lembrava que ficou brincando até tarde, até que Itachi entrou em seu quarto com duas batidinhas discretas.

"_Posso entrar?"_

_ "Nii-san!"_

Ele lembrava de correr até o irmão e abraçando-o pela cintura. Houve o som de um farfalhar, mas ele estava feliz demais para reparar nisso.

"_Vamos brincar?"_

_ "Você não quer saber o que eu trouxe para você?"_

_ "Sim!"_

Dentro de uma pequena cestinha, havia um pequeno dinossauro verde de pelúcia. Era pequeno, mas a pelúcia ainda era macia e nítida. Sasuke lembrava de ter olhado seu irmão com expectativa.

"_Era meu quando eu tinha sua idade. Gostou?"_

_ "Sim!"_

E Sasuke conseguia lembrar bem do quão desacostumado ficou quando seu irmão já não tinha tempo nem para ele, porque aquela sensação foi uma das piores que já sofreu; não gostava de ser ignorado pelas pessoas que ele considerava importantes e Itachi foi importante. Itachi foi o mais importante, por muito tempo.

Ainda era.

Toda sua vida miserável destinava-se a superá-lo, matando-o em seguida. Sasuke não queria se desviar desse foco. Ele precisava ser desorganizado. Se não o fosse, ele acabaria encontrando mais tempo para ficar ao lado de Naruto e Kakashi, talvez até conseguisse ficar mais tempo na presença de Sakura, se ela parasse um pouco com essa obsessão que tinha para com ele. Sasuke não conseguia corresponder os sentimentos dela por ele, não da forma como ela ambicionava.

Se Sasuke fosse organizado, ele certamente iria jantar lámen todos os dias ou mesmo deixaria a solidão do bairro Uchiha para dormir na casa do perdedor, implicando pela sujeira habitual da casa do outro, embora a sua própria casa não fosse tão diferente afinal. Talvez não se importasse de aguentar a tagarelice de Sakura enquanto a acompanhava até sua casa após as missões, assim assegurando-se de que a amiga estava bem. Certamente, ele também encontraria um tempo para caminhar com Kakashi e conversarem algum assunto irrelevante; talvez ele até lesse o tal icha icha escondido.

Ás vezes, de todo o seu coração, Sasuke queria encontrar esse tempo e gastá-lo dessa forma. Ficando até mais tarde com os integrantes do seu time, implicando com Naruto, recebendo conselhos de Kakashi e ouvindo Sakura tagarelar ao seu lado.

Naruto lhe fazia desejar isso quase o tempo todo. Porque era bom demais não ser tão sozinho, não ter uma vida tão miserável. Era bom ficar ao lado de seus companheiros de time, mesmo que as vezes houvessem desavenças; a verdade é que ele gostava demais de qualquer coisa que envolvesse seus _amigos_. Ele gostava da vivacidade de Naruto, da tranquilidade e Kakashi e, céus, ele até passou a suportar Sakura, porque apesar de parecer superficial, a menina realmente se importava com ele.

As vezes ele queria tanto isso que chegava a doer. E então Sasuke lembrava de Itachi, todas aquelas memórias agridoces; Sasuke voltava ao foco.

E somente quando ele voltava ao foco, à destinação de toda a sua mágoa e rancor que ele percebia que a tranquilidade que a convivência com seu time lhe trouxe desviava sua atenção do foco principal: matar Itachi. Por isso, Sasuke precisava tentar, pelo menos tentar, não fazer vínculos tão profundos com seus companheiros de time. Mesmo que inconscientemente, já estivesse ligado a todos eles.

Assim, só lhe restava invejar Itachi e esperar o dia em que poderia gastar o tempo da forma que desejava. Nem que para isso ele precisasse afundar em seu próprio mundo sombrio.

Sakura jamais sonhou que Sasuke podia ser tão frágil.

Kakashi nunca comentou o que descobriu.

Naruto teria gostado de saber. Muito.

Sasuke se arrependeu.

_(Mas ele não voltava atrás numa palavra dita)_

* * *

**Resposta dos reviews**

**PCSP-Uzumaki**

Já te respondi no nyah, daí não tenho muito a dizer aqui ._./

* * *

**Angel Setsuna**

Cara, antes de mais nada, eu tenho que pedir desculpas pela demora. Esse capítulo já estava escrito, mas a mula que vos fala salvou esse doc como "procedimento xxxxx" na pasta "trabalho" no PC do trabalho. Daí eu tava pensando em reescrever, só que eu tava ocupada com TCC e OAB e não consegui tempo pra ver isso aqui. Aí hoje sem querer eu descubro o cap e resolvi postar. Me desculpa pela demora?

Né? Faz um sentido danado o Sasuke usar roupa branca -q -n ahuahauhauaha

Eu tenho postado mais por lá, o que me lembra que eu tenho que postar duas fics que postei lá cá. Acho que faço isso mais tarde. Espero que você goste desse capítulo!

* * *

**Lily Angel**

Liloca! Sabe, eu acho que nem posso reclamar de você porque eu estou agindo exatamente como você com a Paola. Digo que vou ver DGM há eras, milênios e não consigo sair do episódio 11 -.-

Mas enfim, a fic, eu sei que você vai demorar eras pra ler o capítulo 4 mas aqui tá ele. Ele é um pouco mais desconexo do que os demais, mas é a intensão, até para mostrar a contrariedade do próprio Sasuke. No fato dele querer algo, mas o foco dele ser outro. Dele ter um desejo, um objetivo e um sonho. Porque o que eu quis mesmo aqui é mostrar que Sasuke tem um objetivo e tem um sonho, pois objetivo e sonho podem ser coisas distintas. No caso, Sasuke tem como objetivo matar Itachi e tem como sonho ser feliz ao lado dos seus amigos.

Não sei se coloquei bem isso, mas enfim.

Tá aqui.


End file.
